HoneySuckle
by aSouthronLady
Summary: Some things never change. AU. Gendry/Arya
1. Chapter 1

It was making out to be another unbearably humid day. The mist was rising off the water and the buzzing of insects was growing louder. Everything was vibrant, green, and alive. He sat there, watching his bobber rock over the ripples from a fish jumping in the distance, and muttered to himself. Of course there were fish here, but as luck would serve him, none were biting. There were much better spots to cast a line around here, but this was _their_ spot. He sat on the edge of a deck belonging to a rickety old tree house, his forehead pressed against the worn and shabby railing. He was never a great fisherman, but he rest his finger under the line, waiting patiently, as he had been for years. The sun was rising higher in the sky, and he figured he could wait a few more minutes before he left back to the main house, but not terribly long as today was rather important and therefore busy.

Out here everything was untouched, aside from the massive weirwood in which they built their tree fort ages ago. It was about 10 feet off the ground, with two levels, the lower one being the deck he sat on, the upper being the actually walled and roofed part. He hadn't had the heart to go in there without her, so the deck remained his domain. Looking out over the water at a family of ducks waddling towards the reeds, he felt the line twitch. A few moments went by and he knew he had a bite when he felt it go taught and heard the hum of the reel. After a minute or so he saw the fish begin to surface, and pulled up. With a few more turns of the reel he saw it was a little brim, nothing more than bait. He unhooked and threw it back, and tossed the rest of his night crawlers over the edge as he stood up looking about aimlessly. He couldn't come out here without at least a bit of nostalgia and reminiscing, but he'd be lying to himself if he said that's not why he came in the first place. It was peaceful, the lapping of the water over the red banks, the scent of honeysuckle and its hordes of yellow and white blooms, the breeze rustling the endless green leaves above him. Rustling or any other mundane description never seemed to fit the red leaves of the weirwood though, that could only be described as whispering. When they discovered their sanctuary years ago, the little girl of his memories ran up and knelt in front of the tree, silent for what seemed like an eternity. Only until he stepped behind and placed a hand on her shoulder (garnering him a punch to the gut) did she turn away. The face staring back at him from the smooth bark was a pensive one, and looked slightly pained as the red tears of sap gathered in its eyes. At first it was unsettling to him, but the peace it brought over his feisty friend eventually began to work on him, and since then, he's held a sort of respect and awe for the tree.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the railing cracked and rocked forward under his weight, and he added fixing that to his ever growing to-do list as he climbed down the ladder. A rung near the bottom broke and he hopped off with a grunt, adding that too. He turned to glance at the weirwood and froze. It's like it watched him, as always. A bird dove down in front of him and he snapped back to life. The john boat was moored on the shore a few feet away, tucked away behind the ancient willow tree and all its swaying branches. It was the only way to reach the sanctuary, or at least the only feasible one. All other directions were surrounded by dense forests bordered by swamps with their suspicious muck and boundless sinkholes.

He stepped in boat and grabbed the oars, rowing back out towards the creek and towards the Stark home. Gendry had worked there his whole life under the Starks. They were a family of old money, back from the cotton days, and had a magnificent mansion on a hill surrounded by miles of beautiful Georgia land. Behind the house was a smaller branch of the river that ran nearby, surrounded by old growth and miles of swamplands and marshes he used to explore as a child. As he saw the boat house and docks come into view he rowed a bit fast, excited by the events in the upcoming hours. Today was the day Arya Stark would return.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for all the build-up and rambling here, no more after this chapter once things are caught up, but thanks to those who checked out the first chapter! I don't expect this to be a long fic, absolute most would be 10 chapters, but here it is, chapter two! Reviews are always welcome and thanks to those who decide to follow. **

Winterfell was enormous, both grounds and the actual house. It was a thriving plantation once upon a time, but now it was just a home to Starks and those who worked for them. Gendry lived in a house down near the river he once shared with his mother. Even though it was just him he was never lonely, what with everyone else working in the and about the property right next door in their own homes, aside from the family doctor, Luwin, and the elderly nanny Old Nan. No one really quite knows how old she is, but he always loved her rambling stories about wars and mythical beasts. Once she scared him and Arya so badly about the ghost of a Confederate soldier wandering the grounds that neither would play outside for days, feigning illness so that they wouldn't be subject to capture by the wandering ghoul. That brought to mind other memories from his childhood with the Starks, like their grand cookout outs and galas, where guests would flock from all over to attend. That's actually how he first met Arya in truth. Gendry was running about with Robb, Jon, and the Stark's ward Theon. They'd hid under table cloths and set toads at the feet of the young ladies tables. Arya's sister Sansa shrieked and knocked over her punch onto her sundress, then ran into the house red faced and crying. The boys ran before Lady Catelyn could catch them, and ended up in the stables. As the other three sat laughing and rolling about in the hay, Gendry sat atop a straw bale, only to get shoved off from behind. He was sprawled out on the floor and looking up at the gunmetal grey eyes of a fuming Arya, who had a green snake coiled around her thin wrist. Now, Gendry knew she was the younger sister and known as a wild child, but she looked livid. She yelled and called him stupid, saying how the ruined her plans. Robb, Jon, and Theon came over and gave Gendry a hard time about being knocked flat on his back by a 9 year old girl, and all the while he just laid there looking up at everyone and laughing along. This just served to make Arya angrier. Apparently she had planned something similar to their toad ploys, but instead used a garden snake. The guys congratulated her on such a great idea wishing they thought of it themselves, calming her down with their approval and since then, they had made an effort to include her in their devious deeds.

The years wore on and Arya stuck with them as long as she could. She could fish, ride, and shoot with the best of them, and was never one to back down from a challenge. As Robb and Jon, as well as Theon got older, they separated from him and Arya, having to attend to more "grown up" things, according to the matriarch, Lady Catelyn. They had their classes to attend and were invited to more and more events in the counties, making friends with the other wealthy families, leaving behind a young Arya and lowly Gendry. By then his mother had passed, and spent most of his time with Arya, thanks to the good graces of her father, Eddard. He always had a softer spot for his youngest daughter and her unruly ways, and friends. Her and Gendry were inseparable, running around the marshes and forests, causing all sorts of havoc. She was always a muddy thing, with shorter hair and lost in the overly large boys clothes she stole from her younger brother Bran, and on occasion Rickon. The year he found out she'd be leaving him, he was devastated. Arya was his only friend, and though he'd been given work around the plantation, they still spent nearly every moment together.

He sat on the edge of the dock, feet dangling with just his toes in the water, allowing the minnows to nibble at his toes, waiting for her at their usual time to meet up. She plopped down beside him. Not saying anything. He never heard her coming unless she wanted him to. Usually she would rant and rave about something her mother made her do, like a dress fitting or sewing with Sansa, but today, she just sat, staring over the waters, watching the clouds reflections and the dances of dragonflies. Finally he gave her a nudge with his elbow to get her attention.

"Well you're awfully glum. Your mom make you brush your hair or something?"

Silence.

"Alright let me guess, Sansa told on you about us letting Lady into the marsh with Nymeria."

She huffed a quiet laugh. The Stark children each had a wolf/dog hybrid. Their Aunt Lyanna had owned a wolf since a pup before she passed, and the last litter the wolf had was given to the Stark children. The wolf had been shot by a hunter on their lands and Eddard had been furious. The wolf was given a spot next to Lyanna in the family graveyard, deep in the corner of the property underneath yet another weirwood. This weirwood was much larger, and much more foreboding, with a face that could chill anyone to the bone. Anyone apart from the Starks that is. But, since then, the wolves had held a special place with all the Starks, even Lady Catelyn and the help.

Finally she let out a sigh and looked up.

"Gendry, they're sending me away," he was speechless, lost in her sad grey eyes looking for anything that would tell him she was playing him false, "Mother has decided to send me to boarding school, or rather a stuffy academy determined to make a fine lady out of anyone. I'm not old enough yet, but I'm leaving after I turn 15." She stood up and turned to walk away, but her caught her wrist and pulled her into a tight hug. They didn't move for what seemed like ages, but Gendry didn't want it any other way. He couldn't imagine life without his partner in crime, his best friend, his… everything. Eventually she pulled away and muttered an apology of sorts. Then he realized she had been crying. She didn't make a sound, but there were wet spots on his chest from where her face had hid from the world.

"Well m'lady it appears my shirts a bit wet," he said with a semi committed grin, knowing m'lday would get a rise from her. Teasing would get some sort of emotion from her other than sadness at least. She stood there for a moment, glaring at him. Then he saw the spark in her eyes and the corners of her mouth tug and he knew she was up to something. Next thing he knew her tiny hands had pushed him off the dock with a huge splash and she was grinning down at him rather pleased with herself.

"Oh, well I guess you're right, it is wet. Ser."

And with that she jumped into the water with him, clothes and all.

Needless to say when Arya had trudged in with drenched clothes and covered from the knee down in mud smelling of swamp, Lady Catelyn was not happy. Her father had walked into the kitchen and chuckled, shaking his head. He looked at Gendry in the doorway.  
"Well, it seems you two have decided to make the most of her time left hmm?" and left the room.

Since that day at the dock, neither of them mentioned her news, and continued on as normal. Well, at least she did. Since the embrace Gendry had come to look at Arya a little more differently. He was always fiercely protective but never showed it. He walked to the stables as Arya groomed her horse, and laughed with one of the stable boys at what could only be a lewd joke if Arya gave a response like that. He felt himself clench his fists, those giggles were meant only for him, no one else. Another time he saw Arya after swimming with her brothers, while walking back to the house. Her hair had gotten longer and was damp and wild, and her cheeks flushed. He felt himself blush once he realized he had been blatantly staring. No one seemed to notice as Jon came up and gave him a good natured smack on the back joking him about thinking too hard or something, but Arya stared a little longer, almost as if she knew, then ran into the house.

He started having thoughts about her, for which he felt shamed, she was not even 15 yet. He would daydream while working. Once he imagined her older and standing on her toes to kiss him, only to smack his thumb with his hammer as he was making new shoes for the horses. That put an end to the thoughts, for a day. They never went anything further than a kiss, but he knew even that was too far-fetched, seeing how she was of a renowned wealthy family and he was the son of a servant, destined to a life of manual labor. Other than that, she was simply Arya, fiercely independent and Gendry was only a friend in her eyes.

As the months wore on, they grew a little more distant. Arya began to make excuses and Gendry just nodded and let her be. As summer came to an end once again and Arya was 15, her departure loomed ahead like a dark stormy could. A party was planned for her going away, and Gendry was debating on whether he should go or not. Arya had been acting so strange lately, but he figured she was still his best friend, and he at least wanted a proper send off. The lawn was lit with lanterns and tents and tables scattered all around, a pig roasting on the spit all through the night was ready and the sides were being brought out. Gendry was helping out with setting chairs for people when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Gendry dear, I really appreciate all the help you've been but may I have a word?" It was Lady Catelyn. He would never admit this out loud but he was terrified of her. He just nodded his head and followed her around a tent.

"Now, I know you and my daughter are… close, and I'm well aware that you know of her plans."

_Yes_, he thought to himself, _her _plans. Again he said nothing but just nodded.

"My daughter has had… issues with her manners and composure, and I find that it stems from you and your activities with her. I realize you did not do this intentionally, but if you are to stay here and work for us, then you will not contact her while she's away. I've suggested this separation to her, but seeing how she never listens, you are to carry this out. I only want what's best for my daughter and you are not that. She should follow in Sansa's footsteps and make a name for herself amongst our families friends, other than that of the heedless tom boy. She runs around with no inhibitions, with you encouraging and instigating this behavior. This school is what's best for her Gendry, and I intend for her to reap the full benefits. I will not stop you from saying goodbye, I know you are her only friend here, but please, for Arya's benefit, do not continue or further this relationship. I assume you know you cannot mention this conversation with her, but to be clear – not a word." With a swish of her dress she walked away, not a second glance.

He was dumbstruck, just standing there looking across the lawn for some time. His mind was a mess. He knew he had nowhere to go and that he must listen to the lady of the house, but he did not expect something so harsh, so cruel. The night progressed and he did not partake in the party with all the happy people and fancy clothes and bragging contests about who had more money. It's not like he enjoyed all the finery and false smiles anyways, but now it was clear he wasn't wanted, and never would be. He sat once again on the dock, thinking back to when Arya first gave him the news. What he felt then was nothing in comparison to what he felt now. The reflection of the moon rippled across the water. He sat listening to the cicadas and their chorus, the crickets and lap of the water on shore. Normally this would have been enough for him to clear his head, but no. Arya was on repeat. He began to walk towards his john boat and stopped when he saw the dark figure in it.

Arya was sitting with her hands in her hair, elbows on her knees. She was not crying, but she was muttering something to herself. When Gendry's heavy steps were close enough to hear, she looked up. Not an emotion crossed her face, but Gendry sat across and picked up the oars and began to row.

"You know, it's not polite to leave your own party."

"They don't care, you know that. It's just another excuse to flaunt their lives and how perfect they think they are."

Once away from the boathouse and out in the moonlight he stopped. She was gorgeous. She had on a dress for a change, a soft grey fabric that hugged her little waist. Her hair was pinned up in some fashion he'd seen Sansa wear, and she had just a little makeup over her eyes. After a moment she leaned over and punched him in the arm.

"Stop staring I know I look stupid, no need to rub it in."

"No… you look amazing. Really."

She blushed and looked away, giving him a nice profile over her along the cattails and water. He couldn't help but keep staring until he heard a yell.

"ARYA! Come back to your party! Nymeria got out and is scaring Karstarks wife!" It was Theon screaming from the dock. Gendry began to row quickly, embarrassed at stealing the guest of honor, and as he got close enough she grabbed her dress and nimbly hopped to the wooden planks.

"Moonlight cruise, hmmm?" Theon winked at him as they turned to leave. Arya hesitated a moment before sprinting off to get Nymeria. He pulled the boat ashore and threw his hands in his pockets. He walked up to the house to see a disapproving Lady Catelyn shaking her head. She glared at him. With that he took his leave.

The next day he walked up to house, asking for a lock to be fixed. He went to the closet near the foyer and began to work when he heard Lady Catelyn.

"Ned, they were on the boat, _alone_. They've grown up now, things are starting to change, she just can''t shrug everything off to go do as she fancies with that boy."

He heard some mumblings and then movement. He was flustered and tried to appear as if he was oblivious to everything but the lock, and Eddard Stark walked by, stared down at him, then placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and with that walked away to his study. Gendry was thankful Lady Catelyn went the other way round. He felt so ashamed, like he had taken advantage of her daughter. He knew there was an age difference, but everything was innocent, wasn't it?

The next few days went by in a blur, he seemed as busy as ever with chores and errands, and next thing he knew it was time for Arya to leave. They sat on the deck of the tree house with lines cast, saying nothing as the sun began to rise. Gendry climbed down the ladder and left Arya with the poles. Minutes later he came back with a handful of honeysuckle vines and she smiled. Only a slight smile, but it was there.

"I can't believe you only picked the yellow ones, stupid." She gave him a playful shove.

"Well I know they are your favorite m'lady." He looked down, trying to hide his smile.

"You're stubborn, you know that? I'm not a lady and this school won't change things. It's not me. It never will be." His line buzzed and she picked it up, reeling in a small large mouth bass, grinning triumphantly, forgetting their conversation, at least momentarily.

"Surprise! Look who the better fisherman is, once again!" He laughed as she unhooked the fish, throwing it back.

"Well I baited that line and cast it, so I don't know why you're taking all the credit. I'd say that was my doing." With that she smiled, turning so he wouldn't see, and reeled in the other line. They made their way to the ladder, but he turned around and ran into the room above the deck, waving at her to join from the window. Inside was somewhat dingy, light streaming in through the vine covered windows with haphazard table and some chairs to the side, a box of their treasure from younger days in a corner, consisting mostly of interesting bits of glass and slingshots, and an old rug from the attic. Along the wall was a hand drawn map they had made a few years prior, a but yellowed and faded. They had a trapdoor for a pulley with a basket to haul up larger things, but they left a rusty old toolbox over it. Gendry reached over to it and slide back the lid, pulling something out of a worn rag. He walked over to Arya and held it out, avoiding her eyes.

"It's not much but it's something so you won't forget me."

"Like I could do that, idiot." She had a shy smile and unwrapped the gift. It was a pocketknife with a soft and worn leather case. The side was bone, and in it Gendry had etched the outline of a wolf. She beamed up and hugged him. It was the first contact like that since the hug on the dock a year ago and to Gendry, it felt electric.

"It's absolutely perfect, and don't worry, I won't let mother see it. "

At that he smiled and hugged her tighter. She was so small, her head coming just to his chest. Next thing he knew he was leaning down and place a gentle kiss on the top of her hair. He stiffened and let go when he realized what he'd done. Arya didn't seem to mind, or notice at that and they carried on as if nothing had happened, rowing back to the house, not a word spoken. With one last hug, much shorter seeing how they weren't alone, Arya left.

Four years later here he was, walking up from the dock along the path through the yard, trying to act as though his stomach wasn't in knots. He hadn't seen her in so long. As he got closer to the stables he could see the back of the Stark home, and through the huge kitchen windows he saw a flurry of people hugging and laughing, and there in the middle of it all stood a lean girl with dark hair. Unmistakably Arya.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I wasn't sure how I wanted to approach the story's time frame (early 20****th**** century or maybe the latter half of the decade?) but I figured it needed an update regardless, so sorry the chapters a little short. If anyone has some opinions feel free to share! Also thanks to everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Means a lot :) **

**P.S. – Even though I was waiting for the Red Wedding all season, I was not ready to actually see it apparently. In my depressed state I decided to write a little Gendrya oneshot called Pool House to try and lift my spirits. **

It had been a few days since her return. He'd only caught glimpses of her from a far, laughing with Robb and Jon who returned to welcome her home, scowling at Sansa as they sat on the back porch with their mother, but the best was when she was out with Bran and Rickon. He was trimming the hedges along the side of the plantation home near the gates and saw them playing out by the barn. It was as if Arya never went off to some stuffy school. She followed them around eagerly, with a genuine smile for her younger brothers. They ran about playing what he could only assume was cowboys and Indians due to Rickon's war cries and the mud Arya streaked under her eyes. How her mother would love that.

The following day, Gendry was trudging up to the house. He knew he was going to talk to Arya soon, but he had no idea how to address that situation, so for the time being he decided to snag a snack off his friend Hot Pie who helped in the kitchen. No one really knew Hot Pie's real name, but no one seemed to care to, least of all Hot Pie. He loved the attention he got from his baking. Gendry remembered when Hot Pie first cooked for the Starks, baking his famous hot pies, which won Eddard Stark over himself, and then cementing his place in the kitchens of the Starks by making lemon cakes. That may have been the only time he saw Sansa loose self-control. And by losing self-control he meant eating only 3 lemon cakes, but that was a stretch for the then tiny girl.

Gendry walked up the porch to the window, leaning in and looking about.

"Hey! Hot Pie whatcha got in here I'm starving."

"You just don't walk up and place an order ya know." The fat boy chuckled and placed a plate with two biscuits with some country ham left from breakfast on the ledge with a tall glass of sweet tea.. "You're gonna need that for those. How's the stable going?" Gendry had been charged with rebuilding the interior of the ancient stable. It was just getting run down and not getting as much attention as the Stark children were growing up.

"Not terrible, but yesterday Shaggy Dog must've gotten loose and spooked the horses. One of them kicked the wooden panels I just put up in its stall. Poor thing took thirty minutes to calm down." Hot Pie disappeared for a moment then Gendry heard the slap of the screen door as it closed. He had his own plate of biscuits with jam and sat down next to Gendry on the stairs of the back porch. He caught Gendry eyeing his plate.

"I gotta eat too ya know. This is mine so take your greedy eyes of it. I've seen how much you can put away, you'd give me a run for my money. Too bad you can't keep a body like this." He patted his protruding stomach and Gendry laughed. He loved how sure of himself his friend was.

"You talk to Arya yet? I heard her mention your name to Jon this morning." Gendry's eyebrows shot straight up. He gulped down the last bite of his biscuit and took a long sip of his sweet tea. "Im gonna take that look you got off in the distance as a no. In my opinion I say just walk up to her. Everyone knows about what happened between you and her mom by now. It's been four years and she's back. She might've lightened up a bit." Gendry just sat there, unsure of it all. From what Lady Catelyn said it didn't sound like she would take kindly to Gendry just walking back in to Arya's life.

"Well I think it's worth a shot," Hot Pie encouraged. Gendry was glad he had someone so optimistic around him. He also didn't mind the fact Hot Pie talked so much. Gendry wasn't one for lengthy talks himself but he didn't mind listening. With that he stood up and gave Hot Pie a smack on the back and handed him his plate.

"Thanks again for the food, but a gate in the stable is calling my name. I'll see ya around soon enough." Hot Pie smiled then heaved himself off the stairs, lumbering back towards the kitchen. Gendry shoved his hands in his pockets and he was off to the stables.

About an hour later he stood up and stretched his back. _Not bad, _he thought to himself. The rusty old gate had been replaced and he just finished screwing in the hinges when he heard the whinny of a horse. He turned towards the paddock and there stood Arya in her riding clothes. She held the reins of the horse in one hand and her helmet in the other, her hair blown wild from the wind and her cheeks flushed. However, her steel greys showed no warmth, they rarely did. Gendry knew more of what she felt by the crinkle of the eyes around her face and her eyebrows than those mysterious grey irises. She blinked then walked forward.

"You know, I was hoping to get an explanation from you sooner, but seeing how you're trapped here with me now I guess this will have to work. Spill it Waters it's been a long time coming." She was taking the saddle off, immersed in her work and not sparing Gendry a second glance. He just stood there trying to process things.

She wasn't fuming, which is one of the reactions he'd always expected when he imagined there reunion. Also she wasn't ignoring him, which to him was the other option. She was now grooming her horse, seemingly emotionless. He was nervous, so incredibly nervous. He began to mumble something just for noise but soon stopped. He literally had no idea what to say to her, no idea how to convey all the emotions he'd felt in the past four years.

"Alright well you're as talkative as ever. Look if it makes it you feel any better I know the general idea of what my charming mother said to you, and I know it must've scared the piss out of you, she scared me too at times, but I was hoping for at least a little bit of fight out of you. I thought we were pretty close, you and me."

"Arya, I'm so sorry. Believe me I am, I've thought a million times about this but your mother said it's what's best for you and I'd hate to cross her and if I could go back and change things I would and –"

She cut him off, standing on her tip toes to get a better look at him over the horse, "I was furious at first Gendry. I couldn't believe my best friend – my only friend apart from my brothers, would so easily abandon me because of my mother's threats, but then after a month or so Jon had told me what mother had said. He was on the other side of the tent when you had your… conversation. I know you would've lost your job if you…" She grew quiet and looked up at him from the other side of the horse. Her lids were heavy and she appeared to be concentrating very hard on brushing the horse all of the sudden. "Gendry I'm sorry she treated you that way, you must know she honestly means well for me, she is my mother. I think she just finds it a lot harder because you remind her of, well Jon. And we all know how that goes."

Gendry was a bastard, and so was Jon. Jon however, was a bastard of the honorable Eddard Stark. The surrounding counties began whispering furiously about the boy when he was brought back to Winterfell plantation, but out of respect for the Starks, or so he assumed, the gossip died quickly. Gendry on the other hand never knew his father, but no one cared about a poor bastard boy and his poor mother. Over the years it had come to hurt him less hearing people say the word bastard, but it always made him twitch at the word when people said it. No one ever said the word bastard kindly.

"Arya… I'm sorry I still should've tried." He hung his head and began wringing his hands. This wasn't as bad as he'd imagined but it still didn't help ease the knot of guilt in his stomach from all these years. "I've been meaning to come talk to you but… I didn't know how."

"Really Gendry? All those years we spent together and you got nervous to come talk to me? Still stupid as ever it seems." She smiled, a real one. "Stop looking so lost, I forgive you ok? Just don't abandon me anymore," She joked him as she moved to the other side of the horse.

"I'll never _abandon_ you again m'lady." He grinned and bowed with a flourish. Next thing he knew he was in a pile of hay on his ass and a loud thump. The horse snorted, as if he were rubbing it in. "Good to have you back Arya.."

"Ahh yes, I forgot how much fun it was beating you up. I'd have figured you'd have hardened up these past years but I guess I was wrong. But hey I have to go back to the house and feed Nymeria before she starts going after that porch cat again, Bran's taken a liking to that mangy thing. But we should meet by docks like old times after dinner. I haven't gotten to watch the sunset there in ages." She began walk out of the stall when Gendry stopped her.

"Your mom said I shouldn't be friends with you even after you came back…" He looked down again, not able to meet her stare, but then, she surprised him. She laughed.

"Gendry she couldn't stop me if she tried and if you're worried about your job, she wouldn't dare do it with me here, she knows I'd raise hell and high water if she so much as mentioned it. Plus you know me and my father have always been close. He wouldn't be able to look me in the eye and tell me he fired you, and you know as well as I that if he can't look you in the eye and tell you what he did, he wouldn't do it is the first place." With smirk on her face she turned to leave but Gendry moved forward as if to hug her. She moved towards him, but then he awkwardly shoved out his hand for a handshake. She looked at him with a comical and confused face but shook it anyways.

"Gods you're a strange one. Glad you haven't gone and changed on me Gendry." She picked a piece of hay from his mess of black hair then strode off.

_Glad you haven't either, _he thought. He smiled to himself as he picked up his tools. He looked up and watched her walk away, then dropped what he was holding on his toe and he jumped. She had changed. He couldn't believe he didn't notice it earlier but those riding pants were showing off a whole new set of curves that never existed before on little Arya Stark. _Not all changes are bad_. He shook his head and began making his way down the path to the water and his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Gendry once again found himself on the dock waiting on the sunset and Arya, just like old times. The bugs were definitely getting worse, and he smacked on his arm.

"Hey that's my job. It's not going to be any fun hitting you if you start doing it to yourself ya know."

Arya had snuck up on him to no surprise. She was always good at that. She had a half-eaten chicken leg on a string dangling from her hand. "I couldn't help it ok?" He said nothing but chuckled and she plopped it into the water waiting for the crabs to come. They sat there for a while looking through the red and orange reflections of the sky on the water, watching the minnows nibble at the leg. He stole a look over to her. She was an absolute vision. The colors of the sky were painting her skin with so many different warm tones, her braid was loose and the unruly hairs framed her face, catching the light. This was Arya. Wild, beautiful, and fiery. He thought he should stop looking but didn't listen to himself. Her body was hunched forwards looking down into the water, her big grey eyes focused on the feeding frenzy going on below. She nudged him and he thought he was caught until he noticed she was pointing to the chicken. A big blue crab was making its way over and starting snapping at the bait. She wiggled the string a little and the crab fought back a little harder, not wanting to lose its meal. She snapped the line up out of the water with the crab, but it let go and with a sloppy splash, falling back into the water and scuttling away.

"You had to have known that wasn't going to work. You need a net." He looked back at her and she was just smiling. He loved how happy she seemed lately.

"You never know, besides, the boys are bringing one down once they finish dinner." She tied the leg to the post at the end of the dock so it was out of the water, saving it for Bran and Rickon. He figured Rickon was just sitting at the table refusing to eat some horrid vegetable. Arya was staring out over the water. The sky was more vivid as the sun sank lower. Colors were playing across wispy clouds as the glowing orb slid further down. The marsh looked on fire with all the reds, yellows, and oranges. He heard heavy footsteps and turned around. It was not the two youngest Starks like he had been expecting, but the two oldest. Both looked older as they walked over the planks towards them, but they we still the same friends he remembered.

"Gendry my man! It seems our little group of menaces has been reunited! At long last!" Robb laughed as he smacked Gendry on the back and sat down next to him. His Tully blue eyes still had that same light hearted look to them, and he still had that ridiculous mop of auburn curls.

"You ever gonna cut that Stark?" he laughed and gave Robb a matching smack on the shoulder.

"Nah, the ladies love it." He winked and turned to join the rest of them watching the sun sink lower.

"I really have missed this, and y'all of course." Jon took a seat next to Arya. Gendry knew they were the closest of all the Starks, and Gendry used to be pretty close to Jon himself. Parentage issues and their caring of Arya aside, they were a lot alike. Jon was much more toned down than Robb. He had the Stark look about him like Arya and their father. Intimidating steel eyes, darker hair, and strongly defined faces.

"Did you bring the net?"

Robb and Jon guiltily looked at each other. They had both forgotten.

"Are you to serious?! One thing guys, one thing!" She flipped open her knife and cut the chicken leg loose. It was mobbed by minnows and they all leaned back. The dock was just wide enough for all four of them to sit together. They laughed and talked, catching up with each other, feet swaying over the edge. Once the sun finally reached they horizon, they all grew quiet, mesmerized by the beauty of it all.

Gendry couldn't remember the last time he felt this content. A beautiful sunset, perfect weather with a slight breeze, the rippling of the water and the chorus of frogs singing for them. His two childhood friends and Arya at his side. Wait, three childhood friends. Arya was one of them? He sat back and thought to himself about the little slip he just made. Arya was his best friend, but he couldn't help but noticed how she had grown ever since she strode away from him in the barn in those too-tight riding pants. She had changed, despite what she said. Her legs were longer, her hips fuller. Her chest had filled out much to his surprise, and her face was lean. Her eyes were the same though, just a little more mysterious, a little more wise with lessons learned over the years. He was aware of all the times he would stare, hell he just did it over an hour ago before her brothers got here.

Robb stood up and pulled Jon with him. Arya didn't move but Jon turned around.

"Come on Arya, Lady Catelyn wants you back inside for some time together before her and father leave tomorrow." Jon smiled, probably feeling as reluctant as Arya looked. Gendry vaguely remembered hearing something about the Stark parents going to visit a family in Atlanta on business, he just didn't know it was so soon.

"Family time my dear! Up ya go!" Robb threw Arya over his shoulder ignoring her protests and laughs, along with the pounding on his back. "Wonderful time catching up with you Gendry!"

Jon turned to him and nodded, "Make sure you come up to the house more, don't be so shy, not all of us bite."

Gendry smiled. He was sure that comment wasn't about the dogs. Arya took a break from beating Robb to wave at him. Her eyes were almost a purple from the sky's reflection and her smile was electric. He was glad his back was towards the remaining light, otherwise he'd be sure to get caught blushing. He waved back, motioned to tickling his rib and winked. Arya knew. She reached down and heard Robb yell cheater. Arya was dropped with a thud and shriek, followed by Jons deep laugh. She ran back and gave Gendry a hug and thank you then sprinted to catch up with her brothers.

He stood there watching until the door to the house shut and looked back down at the water. He felt absolutely amazing. Arya had hugged him. It wasn't some deep emotional hug, but a hug nonetheless. He looked back down at the now clean bone of the chicken leg in the water and walked back to his empty house, wondering what family time was like.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Felt so bad about taking so long to update so I threw in another chapter. Decided on an Arya POV, so we'll see on reviews if I should keep throwing it in there. **

She sat there on her little balcony at the side of the house, bare feet propped up on the wrought iron railing listening to the wind bringing the storm closer and blowing through the leaves of the huge magnolia next to the house. She loved that giant old tree almost as much as the old weirwoods. When she was younger, her and Jon would take the curled up old leaves on the ground to the docks and send them off like little boats. When she had done that with Rickon earlier today he had lit up and decided to try and make sails out of smaller leaves. Arya's only ended up sinking and Rickon just ended up using his as target practice while he threw rocks and shells at them. She smiled at the thought, and then remembered how Robb and Theon would climb the tree and ambush her and Sansa on the balcony throwing the large seed pods that formed after the fragrant blooms. Arya had laughed and threw them back, while Sansa ducked for cover in her room barring the door. She would yell at the boys, but good naturedly. Sansa was prim and proper but she still had some Stark blood in her veins. Today though, Arya had some serious doubts.

Her parents had left after dinner to go to Atlanta for the night, not coming back until tomorrow evening, leaving Sansa and Arya with Ms. Mordane to look after them. She had been with the Starks since before the children were born, babysitting, cleaning, and most importantly, or at least to Arya's mom, looking after the girls in a house full of boys. Sansa loved her and would always receive compliments on her sewing or her manners, whereas Arya would try and hide and run away from the scolding more than likely waiting for her. She did care for the older lady, but four years on her own had gone by and she found it a bit ridiculous that her parents thought she still needed to be looked after. Ms. Mordane had the girls sitting in the parlor chatting, trying to catch up on their lives. She would ask Arya about her years away but Arya's short answers soon lost her interest and she would direct her questions to Sansa, who was more than happy to chatter about this gentleman she met at a BBQ, or her friend who had just got this new dress. Blah blah blah, that's all she heard. Sansa never said anything exciting anymore. It was always about status and dresses and suitors. Arya excused herself to restroom, only to run up to her room. No one looked for her, but she didn't mind. A few hours had passed and Sansa's light had come on, only to go out 30 minutes later. She never understood how her sister could go to bed so early.

Arya watched the heat lightening, lighting up the tree in a spooky, skeletal way. She loved it. The magnolia's thick and curvy branches were like strong arms, perfect for climbing and lifting you up or guiding you down, a plus for when Arya would sneak out because they ran right up to her and Sansa's shared balcony. Surprisingly she had never been caught yet. She was lost in her memories and flashing lights off in the distance, accompanied by the rhythmic snapping of her pocket knife, a favorite habit of hers. Moments later she heard a loud grunt and looked up. Gendry apparently smacked his head on a branch while trying to reach her balcony. It hadn't been the first time he climbed up there to see her but she was sure it had been awhile since he'd last done it. She couldn't imagine him winding his way up the branches to see Sansa in the evening. He hopped onto her balcony with absolutely no grace and bowed, holding out a big white flower he plucked from tree, and a goofy grin to match. His blue eyes danced as he stared into hers. She stood up and did what she can only hope resembled a curtsey, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Then she stood up and dramatically glanced around her shoulders, looking back to him.

"I appreciate your chivalry Ser, but I see no dragons, and I don't recall throwing my hair over the balcony for you to climb up, so why is it you've come to my tower? I'm fairly capable of handling myself you know."

She flicked out her knife and he broke into a huge smile. His white teeth sparkling against his deeply tanned skin.

"You still have that rusty old thing?"

"Excuse me but there is no rust on this _thing. _I happen to take good care of it, a close friend of mine gave it to me years ago."

"Oh should I be worried? He was apparently close, and I know for a fact you don't just let anyone get close to you, Stark." He smile was getting broader, crinkles forming at the edges of his gleaming eyes. Arya felt herself begin to blush, she had been staring a bit too long in her opinion.

"I mean, I guess he was alright. You'll have to do for now though it seems."

"Oh goody, I'm average." He sat in the chair opposite her. That damned smile hadn't left his face. She knew if she kept looking she wouldn't be able to pull herself away so she got up and put the flower in a glass in her room from earlier. As she walked back out Gendry had his hands behind his head leaning back, pushing his already messed up and shaggy hair in every direction possible. She really had missed him.

"So Arya, are you feeling adventurous? I know how much you love your needle work but could I possibly steal you away for an evening? I have a friend in town playing down the road. I understand if you aren't up for it though, it wouldn't be very lady like to sneak out." He was teasing her and she knew it.

"Gods it's like you don't even know me anymore!" She laughed and threw her hands in the air, but then he pulled her towards the balcony that he was looking over, then looked up and smirked at her. She glanced over the railing and against the trunk of the tree leaned Gendry's old bike and Arya's old beach cruiser still with the rusty old basket. She glanced up at his smug face and bumped her shoulder into his. She knew his was solid but Gods she wasn't ready for that.

"Don't bruise yourself." He laughed and hopped over the railing onto the branch and climbed down before she had time to retaliate. She just shook her head and followed after him off into the humid night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry about the delay! Had an incident with a water balloon leaving me computer-less for while. Should be back to regular updates now! To those of you who have left kudos and comments and to those who are still reading - Thanks! Means the world.**

Gendry peddled behind Arya on the long and over grown road beneath them. Her hair was being whipped around by the breeze and she had a smile on her face. Her arms were outstretched like wings as she rode faster and faster. He couldn't recall the last time he saw something so beautiful, so carefree. The smell of the gardenias blooming around them, the rusty squeak of the wheel with each rotation, and the wild child before him brought a content smile to his face. He was happy.

"You gotta appreciate the simple things ya know?" Arya turned her head and slowed her bike for him to catch up. "I'm never gonna be able to fly, obviously, but pretending can be just as nice. And sneaking out always makes the night more fun. Thanks for this Gendry, I don't even remember the last time I rode a bike." She grinned back at him and he felt his pulse quicken. He loved that he made her feel this relaxed.

"Just glad you decided to join me, I'd hate for you to come back home and be well, boring. I missed having a partner and crime every now and then, Hot Pie just doesn't cut it quite like you do." He rode side by side with her now and she reached to shove him, barely missing as he swerved out of reach.

"I'm sure he kept your stomach much happier than I ever could though." She laughed. It was music to his ears. She slowed her bike as they reached the main road. "Where are we going anything? Not that I don't mind a late night cruise to nowhere."

He just turned left and she kicked her feet and caught up. "We're headed to The Riverlands, I have a few friends playing there tonight. I think you'll like them." He couldn't keep the smile off his face, and he felt it might as well be permanent as he saw her face light up at the mention of the old bar. She'd never been allowed places like that, at least not at night.

She rode even with him and her eyes danced. "Isn't that up the road and then a right onto River road at the Trident?" He knew where this was going.

"Yes ma'am it is." They both started peddling faster.

"Great, see you there!" She yelled cheekily behind her and was off faster than Gendry could blink, her brown hair flying behind her and her legs moving faster than he thought possible. Gendry laughed to himself and raced after her into the night.

He caught up to Arya in the gravel lot of the bar. She was sitting with one knee up and the other leg dangling over the porch, with her bike propped up on the wooden railing, lit up by the soft blue glow of the neon sign, advertising _The Riverlands_ to the main road. The bar was right on the water, and the property was under a canopy of trees draped with Spanish moss. Gendry loved this place. But he loved the toothy smile on Arya's face at the moment even more.

"I've been waiting here forever ya slow poke, I think I even found a few grey hairs." He could tell she was out of breath and the stray hairs around her face were sticking to the sheen of light sweat on her forehead.

"Arya I saw you prop your bike up just a second ago, you won, but my bikes got a pretty shitty chain, I didn't have it as easy as you." He knew that would get her riled up. He didn't quite know why he liked doing that so much, all he knew was that he enjoyed it more than most things. She took the bait.

"You see my rust bucket?! I won fair and square, the only excuse I'll give you is you have more weight to haul around. Now I think loser buys winner a drink. Just saying." She swatted his arm and he could tell that she was excited to go in. He just chuckled and put his bike next to hers and they walked together up the creaky old stairs towards the glow of the lights.

Arya was almost giddy with excitement. She'd heard her brother's stories of coming here, but she always felt left out. This was no place for a young lady. At least according to her mother.

By no means was this a run-down bar like her mother described. Sure the place had been here longer than most people could remember, but it had character. The people looked friends as they greeted the pair with warm smiles, and the bar was apparently a charming restaurant during the day. Tonight however, the old chairs and tables were shoved around to make room for a dance floor. There was a small crowd in front of a smaller stage. No one was on yet but that didn't stop the locals from raising their beers and stomping their feet. Some country song was playing and everyone was singing along. Gendry guided her to the bar at the far side and then her jaw dropped.

She'd recognize that auburn hair anywhere.

She'd recognize that hulk of a man anywhere too. But together? That made her second guess herself.

Sure enough though, Sansa sat on a bar stool next to none other than Sandor Clegane, the Hound. He used to be the body guard for Sansa's old boyfriend, Joffery Lannister. Their mother was thrilled that Sansa's beau was of a wealthy, well known family, but things didn't work out. The Lannisters were a cruel and cut throat lot from the North, starting fabric and clothing businesses down south years and years ago with the cotton boom. Things got complicated when Joffery's mother married into the Baratheon family, rooted in seafood, mainly shrimping, out or Charelston, South Carolina. Lady Catelyn and Sansa were ecstatic that Sansa would be associated with two renowned families, but the rest of the Starks knew better. Suspicions were confirmed though when Sansa came back from a visit to Joffery with a swollen cheek, split lip, and sealed lips.

Eventually she talked about the situation, mostly just to quell the gossip that never ceased, but it back fired and fueled it even more. The burly man sitting by her side at the bar now was the only reason, according to Sansa, things never got worse. Sandor had saved her thst night and many others, but the night Joffery back handed her, Sandor took one swing with his fist and knocked the bastard out cold. Obviously he was fired, and rumors spread that he followed Sansa back south, but Arya never expected to see them so friendly at a bar. Sansa's hand was on Sandor's knee for Gods sakes.

Gendry pulled her elbow and looked at her quizzically, then followed her gaze. He busted out laughing and mouthed 'No way' and Sansa turned around.

At first she looked shocked, nothing compared to the face on Sandor, which at any other time would cause Arya to bust out laughing, but Sansa then regained her composure as Arya walked closer, and she smiled.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I little sister?" Sansa's eyes danced and she didn't do a very good job at holding back her laugh. Arya joined in.

"I had my doubts about you sis, but I think it's pretty clear we're related now huh? Never woulda thought, goody two shoes, Sansa Stark, sneaking out to a bar, to see none other than Mr. Hero himself. Sandor, how ya doing? Still keeping my sister smiling I see?" Arya smirked. She loved making the giant man in front of her squirm. One side of his face was scarred pretty terribly, but Arya could see what Sansa saw. He was a good man, no doubt, but he did have a certain attractiveness. Arya noticed the blush the two of them had, and the timid look they exchanged. She just felt pride. Not just because her sister had gotten over things and trusted another man, this time a good one based on character, not on looks or wealth, but because, well, Sansa manned up and snuck out. She never felt closer to her sister.

"Can you imagine what mom would say right now to the two of us, sneaking out right under Mrs. Mordane's nose?"

"To meet two gentleman none the less." Sansa glanced at Gendry. He quickly chimed in.

"Surprised to see you here Sansa, but in a good way, I was just about to get your sister a drink but I think this calls for a round. What'll it be?" Gendry was leaning over to get the bartenders attention and Arya couldn't help but look at him. Generous, fun, attractive….

She heard Sansa cough and looked up. She had been caught. She blushed furiously and figured it was a good thing she was stopped from staring. Her mind shouldn't be on this train of thought anyways. But she was finding it a lot harder to push those thoughts out of her head these days.

Sandor ordered another beer, Sansa got another girly drink of sorts, and she realized Gendry was looking expectedly at her.

"You want what Sansa got?"

"Nah, can I get a Bud?" Gendry was beaming.

"That's my girl." He smacked her on her back and turned back to the bartender.

_That's my girl. _She began to think way too much about that.

The four of them sat laughing and catching up at the bar. Arya couldn't believe she saw her sister here of all places, let alone having such a good time with her. She was just about to ask Sansa when she left the house, when the radio stopped and the tuning of a guitar could heard. An older man walked up behind Gendry and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Gendry, boy! You gonna be joining us tonight?"

"No thanks Lem, I'm just here to support. Some other time?" Arya couldn't recognize the expression on Gendry's face.

"Perfect, were playing again tomorrow. Best bring your lady friends too." He winked and walked towards the stage. Gendry's cheeks went pink, along with Sandor's, but she imagined that was for another reason entirely.

"Gendry what did he mean joining them?" Arya didn't mean to be so nosey but she couldn't help it.

"Sometimes I play banjo with the guys, but only on slow nights. I don't like crowds all that much." He seemed somehow embarrassed, but for why she couldn't figure out, to be honest she thought a man that could play an instrument was much more desirable, even if he wasn't fond of audiences. To her it was even more endearing.

"Well I'd love to hear you play sometime." He looked up at her and the look of joy on his face made her dizzy.

"Honest? I could even teach you some things if you'd like."

"I'd love that."

"Deal, now I'd say another round of drinks is in order, then we hit the floor to watch the show?"

"Perfect, expect this time it's on me." Sansa chirped and pulled out her wallet, only to have it gently pushed back in her purse by Sandor. Arya couldn't help but grin. She saw how happy Sansa was with him. It was a shame though, her mother felt the same way about Sandor as she did about Gendry, but heaven help Sansa if she knew she was at a bar with him, let alone in contact with him. Her perfect child status would surely be lost to Bran in that case.

Sandor bought the drinks and the four of them made their way towards the stage. Gendry and Sandor stood off to the side laughing at the sisters dancing together, no doubt aided by the alcohol. Gendry couldn't imagine Arya would willingly let loose like that in public without some help. The sight brought admiring grins to the faces of both the men watching from the sidelines.

The night wore on and the mix of blue grass and country music came to an end with loud cheers and raising of glasses. People stumbled out of the bar, but once Arya and Gendry walked out, their spirits fell. Through all the music they didn't hear the storm. It was raining cats and dogs, thunder rolling in followed by lightening. Gendry just looked at a grumpy Arya and shrugged. She heard a horn and saw headlights. Sansa was in Sandor's old pickup and she motioned them to get in. Gendry threw the bikes in the back and the squeezed in the single cab.

It was definitely a sight to see. The Stark sisters were small, but the two men were not by any means. Gendry was slammed on the window and it was hard to tell where Arya ended and Sansa began. They two sisters busted out laughing and Gendry couldn't help but join in. Sandor didn't seem to thrilled, seeing how it was already annoying enough to drive in the rain, but thankfully it wasn't far.

They pulled up the long drive of Winterfell to the back and Sandor stopped the truck. Gendry hopped out, well, more like fell out, and Arya followed. Sansa remained and Arya just looked at Gendry and rolled her eyes. It was so weird seeing this new and improper side of her sister. But before Gendry got the last bike out, Sansa gracefully hopped out of the truck and ran for cover under the magnolia and began to climb up.

Arya walked her bike towards the tree with Gendry, and both turned to wave goodbye as the headlights turned around leaving them alone. The rain had softened, but was still loud against the canopy of leaves. Arya wouldn't admit it, but she felt a tad bit tipsy once she was finally standing still. Gendry stood there, just looking at Arya. He had an unfamiliar look in his eyes. She moved closer and hugged him. She felt him pull her closer and she mumbled against his chest.

"Thanks for tonight. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun."

He stroked her hair as he felt her smile against him. "Not a problem, just happy to have ya back."

"ARYA!" It was a hushed yell from the balcony. Sansa was looking for her through the leaves and the dark. "I know you're down there but Mrs. Mordane's awake! Y'all wrap it up, don't blow it for us!"

"Welp, I guess that's my que."

"…Yea, guess so."

She began to pull away, but he held her close and kissed the top of her head. He pulled back and his face was beet red, his eyes hidden by his long lashes as he looked down.

"Later Arry." He was on his bike riding towards his cottage before she gathered her wits. She climbed the branches as fast as she could in her current state and flew under her covers just as she heard footsteps in the hallway and the creak of the old door. She feigned sleep until she heard it shut and looked over at the magnolia on her nightstand.

She was just as happy as the first time her kissed her like that all those years ago, if not happier.


	7. Chapter 7

Gendry raced back to his bed, ignoring the drum of the rain on him. His legs were moving faster than he thought possible as he tried so very hard to escape what he had just done.

_Again!? Really. There's no way she didn't notice it this time…_

He tried to skid to a halt and was thrown from his bike into the mud. He didn't even care. No one was around to see and nothing was more embarrassing than what he had just done. He had kissed her like that so many years ago, and burned from embarrassment, but this time… this time he felt different. She knew. He remembered how fast she climbed that tree to get away from him. Arya had just gotten back and he had to ruin it. There's no way Arya would put up with the shit he had just pulled. She liked freedom, and doing what she wanted. Not being restrained and treated like a child.

_What kind of idiot kisses someone head like that. I mean really, she's short but come on. Maybe tomorrow it'll just be blamed on the drinks. She'll worry more about me calling her Arry than anything hopefully. _

At this point he had stripped down and made his way to the shower. The water once again pounding his skin as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the still cold tiles.

_You can't feel like this, not again. Not with her. _

He had a feeling no matter how many times he repeated that, it wouldn't help the aching of his heart.

Arya awoke to a woodpecker outside her window with the sun pouring in through the curtains. Any other day she would curse and throw something at whatever dared wake her up this early, but the first thing she saw was the magnolia flower floating in the bowl of water on her bedside table. She leaned back into the pillows and smiled at the memory of it all. The bike ride, seeing Sansa, the cramped ride home, and most of all that hug. The kiss, to her, was adorable as last time, but also unsettling, the more she thought about it. She felt so safe and happy in his arms, but he could've easily truly kissed her right then, but instead he just pulled her close and planted his lips in her hair like all those years ago. Retracing the event made her stomach flip all over again, but she couldn't help but worry he still saw her as a child. He even called her Arry. That hadn't sunken in until this moment. She shot up in bed and looked in the mirror of her vanity, a finger tracing down her cheek. She thought herself plain at times, and maybe Gendry felt that way as well. She wasn't as well-endowed as other women her age either, and that certainly didn't help her situation. No, clearly she looked too young. She _was_ too young. A man like Gendry wouldn't be interested in her as nothing more than a friend.

She hopped out of bed and went to the sink, splashing cold water on her face. This was Sansa talking, not her. She didn't get worked up about men like this, not Arya. Arya never cared about how she looked since she had grown out of the nick name Horseface. She was finally comfortable with herself. She moved to her full length mirror and turned her back. She relaxed a bit, realizing she was over reacting.

_I won't act any different again, it worked last time. Nothing changed._

But maybe she wanted change. Yes, that's what she needed. Gendry needed to see her as an adult, as something desirable. She began contemplating how to go about this as she walked out of the room.

She reached the kitchen expecting to see her parents back from the trip, but only Sansa, Bran, Rickon, and Ms. Mordane were at the kitchen table, along with a heaping helping of waffles. She sat down and filled her plate.

"Well dearies, your parents called this morning and they plan on staying another night. I told them how well you've been behaving while they're gone, now eat up!" She knew the compliment was more so meant for Rickon and Bran, but she couldn't help but steal a glance at Sansa, who was giving her a knowing smile. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up in return. She took 2 waffles and drowned them in butter and syrup, then proceeded to attack them with her fork.

"Arya eats more than Shaggy!" Rickon laughed. Arya could care less and just smiled at him with her cheeks full, eliciting a louder one and a grossed out look from Sansa.

"Shaggy eats more proper than Arya too. Arya please, slow down and chew. Practice your manners. You won't want to be out and looking like a heathen. You were raised better than that." Arya rolled her eyes and slowed down. It wasn't her fault, the waffles were just too good.

She went up and showered and decided she'd just nip this thing with Gendry in the bud. She was about to walk out the door when she went by her mirror and stopped.

_He needs to stop seeing me as a child, _she thought as she looked at herself. She went back to her closet and picked some things Sansa sent her as gifts from the back. It was a cream lace shirt, somewhat sheer with a camisole underneath. She sighed at the excessively feminine piece of clothing but shrugged it on anyways. It did feel a great deal nicer out in the sticky heat. She knew shorts were frowned upon by Ms. Mordane, but she put on a pair that was cut just a little shorter, and fit just a little tighter, and she brushed just a little mascara on her eyelashes. _Just a few little touches_, she thought, _not a big deal_.

She went down the stairs and towards the back porch before she heard a smack, followed by an 'ow' from the kitchen.

"You big oaf! I told you not to steal any of the tarts!"

"I thought it wouldn't matter, the Starks aren't back till tomorrow!"

_Smack._

"I don't care! Get your grimy hands off my pastries!"

She heard laughing. It was like a flashback to when Hot Pie was first hired and her and Gendry would steal treats.

She walked in like she hadn't noticed a thing and popped a tart in her mouth. Gendry busted out laughing, and was silenced with a loud crack. Hot Pie stood triumphantly with a towel as Gendry ran to the other side of the kitchen.

"How come she can steal em?"

"My parents pay him, stupid." She grinned at him. He flushed a bright red and she smiled wider. He started to do that cute thing where he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

"You look nice Arry, where ya goin?" Hot Pie began to fold the towel, but he noticed Gendry inch closer to the tarts. He started twirling it again much to Arya's amusement.

"Nowhere, just thought I'd wear a gift Sansa gave me, that's all."

"Free stuff? Might as well. Gendry, I can see you. Its kind of hard to not see a sasquatch in a kitchen."

"Sasquatch? Really Hot Pie?" His face twisted into the confused expression Arya loved so much.

"It's ok Hot Pie, I'll get him out of your way."

"Better you than me! Wouldn't want to hurt him ya know? Be careful, he's as delicate as a flower."

She laughed and looked at Gendry. He just shrugged and shouldered a smiling Hot Pie as they walked out to the porch.

They went along the side of the house towards the ancient rocking chairs and sat, then Arya pulled a tart out.

"Really? Gonna rub salt in the wound? You already had one." He chuckled to himself and leaned his head back.

"No you idiot, this is for you, I know how much you like em." She handed it over and he looked like a little kid on his birthday.

"Really? Thanks!" he shoved it in his mouth and then looked at her in an apologetic sort of way.

"You didn't… want any of that did you?" He mumbled through mouthfuls.

"Doesn't matter now does it?" His face fell, "I'm kidding, I really didn't want some. Don't look so guilty it's just a tart." She leaned back like him and they sat rocking for a bit. The creak of the chairs and the wooden planks was melodic, along with the buzz of the cicadas and the breeze rattling the old wind chimes her aunt had hung up ages ago. She loved them so much, and couldn't even count the times her and her father had sit in these chairs just rocking and listening to them in companionable silence. That was another reason she like Gendry so much, they were comfortable together. They didn't need words to fill any silences.

She began to think of ways to bring up last night, but thought better.

_Why ruin this? What we have right here. _

She looked over at Gendry's peaceful face, long eyelashes laying against his cheeks, his chest rising and falling in a slow and steady rhythm.

_No, not now. This is more than enough._

Gendry's opened and caught hers. She quickly looked down avoiding the twinkling blues she so greatly wanted to stare at.

"Well… if you had fun last night, the guys are playing again and your parents are still gone…. Would you… I don't know I mean it won't be as exciting but I just thought maybe.."

"Shut up, yes I'd love to go. What time were you thinking?" Her heart began to race thinking of another night out with Gendry.

"After sunset? I've still got some things I wanted to finish up before the days out. Harwin mentioned something about the barn and then there's a couple things in my house I need to patch up.

He wouldn't tell her that it was a hole he had punched in the wall last night.

"Ok well I can come keep you company – "

"No! No, that's fine, I'll be quick about it. It's all boring anyways." He looked away over the yard.

Arya felt a little hurt at how quick he rejected her idea. He never really turned down any time to spend with her. She began to feel a little upset but just shook it off, he did ask her to go back out with him again tonight.

"Well… ok then. I think I might take the boys out fishing in that case."

"Um, no? No I um, I think Rickon mentioned wanting to learn to shoot, and he wanted you to teach him. Maybe today would be good what with your mother not around?"

Arya's face lit up.

Gendry felt bad. It wasn't like it was a lie really though. He had heard Rickon mention it to him… months ago.

"Gendry that's wonderful! I'm gonna go get them now! I haven't used my 20ga in forever! I think I have a box of shells somewhere. You still have a crate of old cans and bottles we'd use for targets when we were little?"

He just nodded, he had saved up about 4 of them actually. He mesmerized by her joy though. She was so beautiful, and even though he knew she didn't pick out that shirt, he couldn't help but realize how good it looked on her.

"They're in the back right of the stable, just try not to make them feel too bad, I remember how good of a shot you are."

She practically glowed at the compliment. He gained back a little confidence at that.

She walked in the house and came back looking at him through the screen door.

"9 o'clock then?"

"9 o'clock." He smiled and did a mock bow. She stuck her tongue out and then was gone.

After he heard a few rounds go off, Gendry gathered his tool box and an assortment of things and put them into the john boat. He pushed off and rowed towards the tree house. He had a lot of work ahead of him in the next few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Arya regretted having not used her shotgun in a while. She could already feel the bruise forming beside her shoulder. She didn't mind though, she loved shooting. Apparently Bran and Rickon did as well, the three of them went through the last 200 rounds Arya had left of shells. For how tiny Rickon was, he really impressed Arya. Bran did well too, but he's always been more of the academic and intellectual type. Either way Arya loved times like this spent with her brothers. She cleaned her gun, piece by piece and carefully put it in its case and slid it under her bed. Rickon was already conked out in his room and Bran sat on the porch with a book. Arya on the other hand couldn't relax, no matter how tired she was.

She was sweaty and smelled like gunpowder. Not appropriate for another night out with Gendry.

As many times as she tried to tell herself it was just like any other time the two of them had hung out together, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She never used to have butterflies this intense, and never fretted over what she wore like she was doing this evening. She looked out her French doors to the shared balcony to the light in Sansa's room. Maybe, just maybe she would ask for help. Sansa wasn't so bad, especially after last night. She had never felt closer to her sister in fact.

She hopped in the shower and scrubbed herself raw, wanting no trace of mud or sweat left. After she washed her hair, she just stood under the running water until began to cool. As the temperature dropped, Arya's heart beat picked up. Each thing she finished meant things would be closer to seeing Gendry again tonight. She always liked a cold shower in summer, but she felt like the goosebumps this time were for an entirely different reason.

Once she dried off and threw on some soft clothes, she opened the balcony doors up and stood with her hand on the rails. Every now and then she could see the bats darting around catching their dinner, and stars above her shown like diamonds. She took a deep breath of the thick air and closed her eyes.

_This isn't you. You never get worked up like this. Gendry is your best friend. It's just seeing his friends band play again._

She took another deep breath and knocked on Sansa's glass door. The handle clicked and it swung open.

Sansa stood in the doorway with one last strand of auburn hair being curled around an iron and a smile on her face.

"Going out again little sister?"

"Yep, going to watch that band play again… do you think I could borrow something to wear?"

"You want to borrow some of my clothes? What trying to dress nicely for Gendry?" She smirked and her eyes danced.

"No, well, I'm not sure. Maybe? I just want to look decent." Arya started playing with her hands. She hadn't expected Sansa to need an explanation.

"Don't kid yourself, I saw the way you were looking at each other last night. Sandor noticed it too."

_Looked at each other?_

Arya's head shot up. She was blushing at the mere memory of the dainty kiss last night.

"Arya I don't think I've ever seen you blush! What happened last night? It wasn't just looks between you too was it?" Sansa was getting excited. This wasn't good. She was in gossip mode and Arya started to feel like one of her sisters friends at the BBQ's as they mooned over handsome boys.

To be fair, Gendry was handsome, but certainly no longer a boy.

"You know what? It's fine, I'll be ok, I'll just wear something like last night." Arya began to walk back towards the door. She almost made it but Sansa hopped in front.

"Look, Arya, I'm sorry. It's just I've always thought you and Gendry would become something more, and well after last night I thought it was happening. I'm sorry I didn't mean to push anything. I can help you out. I've got about an hour till Sandor picks me up for a film, and that's more than enough time"

Sansa's eyes were pleading. Arya knew she always wanted a sister she could dote on and share secrets with. After seeing her sneak out last night and the fun they'd had together, she figured it was worth a shot on Sansa's end.

"Fine, but I want nothing to do with pink…. Or ruffles. Preferably not a dress in general."

Sansa's blue eyes widened and a smile cracked on her face.

"Oh Arya this is going to be great! Gendry won't recognize you!" She practically flew to her closet and dragged out different outfits.

"Um, Sansa? Tone it down a bit? It's just going to see that band play again."

"Got it. So we need sultry casual. Something eye catching, but not obvious. Oh this is fun Arya. You sure there isn't anything from last night you want to share with your favorite sister? I might have some advice you know, I am the older one."

"Three things Sansa. One – is sultry casual even a thing? Two – you really aren't that much older. Three – well… fine. He may have kissed me." Arya sat on the bed and looked at her legs. Not wanting to bring her head up.

"WHAT?! Oh my goodness Arya! Gendry finally manned up! Was it like a sweet kiss?"

"Sansa."

"Or maybe like a passionate one? OOOH I know I could totally see him doing the Rhett Butler and just having his way with you and – "

"SANSA! Stop, no it was just, it was sweet but I don't know…"

Arya told Sansa everything. And it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sansa's initial outburst was a but terrifying but after that she calmed down, and listened. The occasional comment was made, but Arya realized this wasn't so bad. It was almost nice having someone listen and offer help, because she sure as hell had no idea what to do or where to begin with things like this.

It was nearing nine, and Arya sat in Sansa's vanity chair facing away from it. Sansa was just finishing her "masterpiece" and Arya was sure she'd turn around and look like a doll.

"Alright, all one! Gendry's not gonna know what to do with himself once he sees you. And don't worry, I can assure you he dosent see you like a little kid, you can ask Sandor if you don't believe me."

"Nope, not happening."

"Ok, well after tonight I can guarantee you'll know for yourself. He won't be able to keep his eyes off you. Turn around."

Arya slowly looked into the mirror of the vanity and couldn't believe what she saw. Not some porcelain doll, but a grown, and attractive woman. The makeup still looked natural enough for Arya's tastes, but it was there, highlighting her cheekbones and her big grey eyes perfectly. He lashed looked longer, her eyes were smokey, and her lips were no longer chapped.

"Sans… it's perfect, thank you."

"No thanks required, i'd be lying if I said I never wanted to do this! Now, I believe I see Sandor's headlights so I'm gonna make like a squirrel and climb that tree."

Sansa bounced out of the room with her curls and Arya just laughed as she watched her sister hop down the tree. To be honest the whole squirrel thing was fitting. Sansa had a certain graced to her when she climbed, putting her long limbs to good use. She was about to go back to her room when she saw Sansa turn and wave and mouth "Good luck." She even winked. Arya just blushed a bit and waved back. Sansa hopped in the truck and was gone. Gendry should be here any minute, and Arya didn't know what to do with herself. She walked in her room and picked the knife up off her dresser. She began flicking it in and out, and looked at herself in the mirror. Sansa must've used some magic. Arya wore another pair of tight little shorts, and she even thought she had a butt for a change. Her legs looked longer than usual and the top made it look like she had some decent cleavage. It was just a simple dark blue tank. Her mother would die if she saw what her daughter had on, with all that skin showing. Sansa had insisted on skirts and flowy tops, but the more she pushed on Arya, the more she just wanted something simple. Sansa pretty much gave up, but decided it'd be good to just show off her curves.

_Apparently I have some. _

Her hair was worn half up and down, waves falling down her back and the pieces near her face braided back. Arya liked everything. Simple. But just enough to make her worthy of another look. It was just a bar they were going to anyways, not some fancy place.

She sat there looking over herself a minute more, then went back to the balcony. She heard the rustle of leaves a few minute later and there was Gendry, climbing his way up. She took one last deep breath and smiled.

When he got back from the tree house he realized he only had about an hour to get ready for Arya. Normally it would be a ten minute max deal. Hop in the shower, hop out and throw whatever was on the floor on, but tonight, for some unknown reason, he felt like he _needed_ to put effort into this. So he showered, cleaned up his stubble just a little, and picked out a clean black tee and some blue jeans. He looked at the clock – 30 minutes. A new all-time high for getting ready. He actually hoped it would take longer so he wouldn't have as much time to sit and think, but he saw the clock with it hands in the 8:30 position and began to pace. Eventually he looked at the clock again. A whopping four minutes passed. He went near his small couch and picked up his banjo. He hadn't wanted to play in front of the crowd last night, but seeing how excited Arya was, he began to pluck the strings. Slowly he got back into a rhythm, his fingers flying across the frets. His mom used to be amazed at how delicate he was for how large his hands were. his middle three fingers rolled across the strings and he began to pick faster, getting lost in the unique twang of the instrument. He glanced at the clock and somehow twenty minutes had flown by. Six minutes was more than enough to get to Arya's balcony, so he plucked a few more notes, then grabbed his wallet, and was off.

His heart beat faster and faster the closer her walked towards the house, and once he climbed over the railing and saw her, he was sure all beating had stopped. She was the only person that could make something like a tank and shorts look absolutely divine. Her shy smile sent him reeling and all he could do was send a shy one back. He was glad for the low light because he knew he must've been a hilarious shade of red. If he wasn't mistaken though, she was a shade darker pink, and he knew that wasn't blush.

"You look… amazing Arya, truly." He awkwardly swallowed, and she just shook her head.

"You don't look half bad yourself. Did you take fifteen minutes to get ready, or ten?" He laughed, but didn't say anything. He just couldn't stop staring.

"Ready to go then? We've got a little drive tonight."

"Oh it's not back at The Riverlands?" He hoped she wouldn't be too upset.

"Erm.. no actually it's a little further down the way.. The Peach actually." He knew it wasn't the best place to take somebody, but that's where the gig was. Thankfully when he looked up she didn't seem phased.

"Fine with me, shall we?" She raised her eyebrows then hoped over the railing onto the closet branch and clambered down. Gendry just watched her go and followed as always, this time with a bit more eagerness and a bit more admiring and lingering eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

This was the kind of bar her mother warned her about. The Riverlands was nice and friendly and had all sorts of people, but from the looks she was getting here at The Peach, this place was a different sort of friendly. She wasn't intimidated, actually sort of excited. The low lights and the haze from the smoke illuminated by the lamps over the pool table sent a surge of electricity through her. If only Catelyn knew where her youngest daughter was and what she was wearing. Her outfit was mild enough in her opinion, but compared to the waitresses and bartenders with their cleavage spilling out of there tops and butts hanging out of their shorts, she looked saintly.

The music had a blues feel to it, and men were playing pool tables and throwing darts. The stage was empty for now, and Gendry seemed on edge. He was looking around and his eyes were dark. She pulled his elbow down and looked at him, smiling.

"You ok? Come on relax, let's have some fun." His expression softened.

"Sorry I was distracted. How about you claim that pool table over there in the corner and I'll get drinks? Another beer?"

"Nah, Jack and Coke please?" She wanted something stronger than a beer tonight. She heard her brothers joke and call it liquid courage, and she had seen them drunk enough to know it worked.

His eyes twinkled and he was resisting the urge to smile, she could tell.

"As m'lady commands." He couldn't resist.

She went to smack his arm but he ran away to the bar before she could get to him.

_Stupid._

She walked towards the pool table and racked the balls. Next she knew there was a man leaning opposite the table in front of her. He gave her a toothy grin and she didn't bother to return it. she cocked an eyebrow and noticed he wasn't alone.

What's a pretty lady like you doing here all be her lonesome? Need someone to teach you how to play pool? I'd be more than happy to oblige." Well now he'd done it. Nobody insinuates she needs help. _I can play with the boys._

"She's not alone." Gendry towered behind her. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"What do you say we show these jackasses how to play pool?"

The two men cackled and Gendry didn't looked too pleased, but he could never tell Aray no. That was about as likely as her backing down from a challenge. Even though this one was self-imposed.

"I suppose we can."

"Let the lass break first, but that's the only help you'll get." He was close enough for Arya to smell his breath. It reeked of beer.

"You'll regret that." She sent him a wicked smile and broke the rack. Solid in corner pocket. The man just grunted and she winked at Gendry. He knew she had a pool table in her father's study, and he knew Jon had taken the time to teach Arya to play pool.

She sunk the 3 in the middle pocket and then just barely missed the 7 that rolled to the edge of a corner pocket. She looked up and smiled at the men. "Your turn."

The men weren't half bad, and Gendry wasn't doing terrible either. They easily won the first game though and the men asked for a rematch, which Arya happily accepted. Arya was still running the table, completely in the zone. He loved how competitive she was, but she was on her third drink though, and part of him wished she'd slow down. From what she'd told him, she could handle her liquor, but it still made him uncomfortable around these men. He saw the way they looked at her. To be fair though, he was doing his fair share of looking. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was leaning over just a bit too far. He couldn't complain though. The view of her ass in those shorts was spectacular. And when she'd lean over the table in front of him, he had to try so unbelievably hard to tear his gaze away from her cleavage on display right in front of him. He should challenge her to pool more often, in the house, away from these men and their grimy stares.

_Stop. That's no way to think of Arya. She deserves more respe….._

Did she always sway her hips that much when she walked? It was hypnotizing. He couldn't help himself. His mind began to stray. He attributed it to the drinks he'd thrown back, but he knew that wasn't true. He was more worried about Arya's drink count, so much so that he ignored his own. He as barely tipsy, but he needed to stop. He planned on playing a little tonight. He wanted Arya to see him in his element, to be proud of him. Proud that she came her with him. His thoughts went back to Aryas hips as she sashayed by him. His mind began to wander, thinking of the pool table and its possibilities…

_I need to fucking stop, this is going too far. _

He excused himself to the restroom. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, taking deep breaths and readjusting himself. He looked in the mirror and a red face stared back with dark eyes. He splashed cold water on his face trying to ground himself again.. He couldn't have thoughts like this. That wasn't him.

Arya knew what she was doing. When Gendry was behind her she'd stick he butt up a little further, or sway her hips a little more. She pushed her elbows together slightly when leaning over the table to talk to Gendry. She knew it was shameless, and at first thought it wasn't working, but during the second game she'd caught him staring more than once. She saw the flush in his cheeks and how his eyes darkened. She felt alive and powerful seeing what she did to him. She knew she should slow down on the drinks, which did exactly what she'd wanted. She was tipsy no doubt, but nothing more.

Gendry walked out of the bathroom and back to the table looking at everything but her. She finally caught his gaze and batted her lashes and pointed to the table. It was his turn and they just had to sink the 8 ball. Gendry walked over, concentrating unbelievably hard. His hands were shaking. He couldn't get the mind of the lazy sultry look he's just received, and was thinking how much he'd love to see that alone. He shot and missed. The two men laughed patted him on the back.

"He I'd miss too if youre thinking what I think your thinking!" They man smacked his knee and his friend winked.

Ooooh he was pissed. He didn't care about getting laughed at for missing the shot, but he did mind that last little comment. He looked back at Arya and she just shrugged. The other two men were drunk of their rockers, and the older one went to shoot and missed. Arya strutted over and had her hands on the pool que, she rubbed some chalk on the tip and slid her hands down and leaned over. Gendry wanted to smack himself. She banked the ball off one of the walls and it hit the 8, sending it directly into the corner pocket. Arya look up with a smug smirk and just said "Good game" and walked off the restroom.

"Good thing you have that little lady around to take care of you, boy." The first man spat with glazed over eyes.

"Yea, good luck keeping that one. The girls want a strong man. One that finished strong." The doubled over and were laughing like they were the funniest men to grace the southern states. He clenched his fists and stormed off to the bar. He pulled up a stool just as the Brotherhood was walking on stage to all the cheers. The blonde bartender walked on over. He kept his gaze on hers, not wanting to look at the copious cleavage barely contained in her shirt.

"What'll it be sweetie? I promise I'll take good care of ya." She smacked her gum and winked. That was not what he needed to hear right now.

"A shot of whiskey if it pleases ya ma'am." He grunted and went to pull out his wallet.

"Oh it does. Coming right up hon."

"If it _pleases _you? Oh I'm sure you could please her Gendry, it doesn't look too hard."

"Arya I was just ordering a drink." This was not happening right now. Her grey eyes were blazing.

"Here ya go darling, this one's on me, let me know if you need _anything _else." The bartender slid the spilling shot towards him with a wink and moved to the next customer. This wasn't good.

"Arya raised an eyebrow and was staring a hole straight through his heart.

"Arya I swear I didn't do a thing! I promise! I just ordered the shot – "

"It's fine Gendry. Order all the shots you want. I don't care, just –" her emotionless voice was cut off by Anguy on the mic.

"For our next song, we'd like to call a good friend Gendry on the stage, give him a hand!" the crowd whistled and people shouted. He didn't not want this at all right now. He turned back to Arya, but she was gone.

"Come on man! Throw back that shot and join us!" he rolled his eyes.

_Fuck it._

It burned down his throat.

He walked towards the stage and picked up the banjo from Anguy and began to tune.

Arya was in the bathroom looking at herself.

_I will not cry. What's she got that I don't?_

She looked down at her tank. It was a lot closer to her chest than the bartenders. She yanked it down by the hem and reached down her shirt and adjusted her chest.

_Better. Kind of._

She fluffed her hair and bit her lip to redden it, and pinched her cheeks. She was ashamed for getting so upset. It was something she could see Sansa doing when they were younger. Knowing Gendry he probably just ordered the shot, nothing else.

She walked out of the bathroom towards the stage, standing off the side.

He was amazing.

She watched his fingers roll over the strings and frets, moving faster than she thought possible, sending wave after wave of perfect bluegrass tunes towards the crowd. His eyes were hidden behind long dark lashes and stray bits of his shaggy hair. He had that look of concentrating too hard that she loved so much. She watched him in his own little world under the light of the stage. He finished his song all too soon for her liking.

He finished the song. Hoping she could hear the emotion he poured into it. He wasn't sure how, but when he looked up he immediately locked his eyes with her. She no longer looked pissed off, but he wasn't sure. Her eyes definitely had a calmer look to them though, so he sent a half smile her way, questioning.

Her face lit up and she mouthed sorry. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. She began to shoulder her way through the crowd or older men and other patrons. The way she shoved people aside made Gendry smile as he watched angry men turn around only to have a shocked look at seeing such a petite woman being the source of the force. She finally made it right up in front of him, grey eyes as wild as a blizzard in winter.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He felt like he could melt right then and there. His ears must've gone beet red because she let a goofy grin slip.

"Could I get on stage?" She didn't really wait for an answer as she nimbly hopped up. She just flashed Gendry a mischievous smile as she made her way to a bemused looking Beric. Men began to whistle, but Gendry shot a murderous glare towards the crowd to no one in particular. It seemed to work. He looked over at Arya, whispering to a smiling Beric. He caught Gendry's questioning stare and just winked, then handed Arya his fiddle and sat down. She made her way next to Gendry.

"And what might you be playing us this fine evening Ms Arya?" He was fiercely curious and she tapped the bow of the fiddle on the tip of her chin, debating on telling him. It didn't look good for his case.

"Well _Ser,_ I have a duet in mind, which I'm sure you know. Care to join?" He raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same.

That smile of hers could get him to agree to anything.

Arya positioned the fiddle on her shoulder and tuned the strings a bit.

"Hey pretty lady let's get this show on the road!"

Her stare was that of icy daggers, but to Gendry's surprise, she let it slide.

Arya could not believe she wasup here on stage with Beric's fiddle. What possessed her to do this was unknown to her, but she felt alive. Few things made her nervous these days, but this was it. This and the handsome man next to her.

With one last look over the crowd, she closed her eyes, took one last deep breath, and began to ease into the song.

_Now or never._

The first five notes were played and recived with an uproar. She was smiling ear to ear, but she was pretty sure she would split her face when she opened her eyes to look at Gendry.

_This is gonna be fun._

Gendry couldn't believe his ears. He knew this song like the back of his hand. He held in a laugh but looked up at Arya. All he could think was, _Are you serious? _ And she seemed to know exactly what that face meant, because she nodded in return, grey eyes alive and dancing, challenging.

_She's gonna be the death of me. _

He knew he couldn't back down. He knew he didn't want to back down.

He flexed his hand opened and winked at her. Then played the accompanying five notes back.

Dueling Banjos.

The crowd went nuts and started to taunt Arya, and she loved it. She knew Gendry wouldn't back out.

They played the intro back and forth, adding their own little flares and increasing the pace with each exchange. Neither of them could wipe the smiles on there face.

Once it reached the main part of the song, fingers were flying.

Arya's hair was loose and wild across her face, her body gracefully moving with the fiddle. She was consumed by the song. It had been so long since she had played, but the man playing with her and the pressure of the crowd pushed her onwards. Fingers flying across the neck and her elbow as fluid as water, she played, matching the rhythm perfectly with Gendry.

He was enthralled. He played the song like never before, fueled by the overwhelming pride he felt for Arya and the electricity running through him. His couldn't recall the last breath he took. All his concentration went to keeping pace with Arya and making his banjo sing like never before.

With a flourish from the both of them, they came to an end. They both were breathing heavily and smiling at each other. The bar erupted in cheers and drinks were being bought for them. Beric came up and clapped Arya on the shoulder. She was still catching her breath and taking in the moment when she felt a hand squeeze hers. Not just any hand, but the large hand with so many callouses from hours of labor. The large hand with magical fingers and more callouses to match from making beautiful music. The large hand that set her skin afire. The large hand of the man she was absolutely wild about. He squeezed a little tighter and she squeezed back. They both took a shallow bow, then stepped apart. Arya handed the fiddle back to Beric as Gendry handed the banjo back to Anguy. They both stayed on stage reciveing compliments, until finally they got a moment to escape.

Gendry looked down at Arya. He couldn't get the feeling of those tiny, graceful hands, and how perfectly they fit in his.

"So…. Where the hell did that come from?" He laughed and pulled her into a tight hug.

She squeezed him back.

"I had to pick an instrument while off at school. Practicing an hour a day for four years adds up." She just looked up into his ocean blue eyes. They were so expressive, so piercing. She didn't look away. Instead she just enjoyed studying his face. He seemed to be doing the same. His cheeks were red and his hair was a mess, just how she liked it. He closed his eyes and gave her one last squeeze, then let go. She felt the space rush back between them like a vacuum, and from the looks of it, he felt the same.

"One last celebratory drink? I think if we stay any longer I'll have to beat the men off you with a stick. A girl who kills at pool and rocks a fiddle? And it as prettier than any other in the county? I don't think I could fight em all off." He nudged her and to her dismay she blushed, but quickly followed up with a shove towards the bar. To her relief, it was the third bartender that reached them, the only male one.

"You name it and it's on the house. Y'all were amazing. How long you been practicing that?" He had a lip in, and his lower lip was protruding out. _No way that's sanitary in a bar.._ but she just shrugged it off, the guy was nice and hey, a free drinks a free drink.

"Actually, that was spontaneous. I didn't even know she could play like that." Gendry proudly threw and arm over her shoulder, and she gladly leaned into it.

"Well I'll be damned. Y'all need to come back more often I ain't seen the crowd that riled up in a while." He had the most amusing accent, thicker than Gendry's drawl, and muddled up with the lip he had in.

"I'm sure we could work something out." Her smile softened as she looked up. To think just that earlier she was huffin and puffin in the bathroom about some busty sleeze. "I'll just take a Jack and Coke."

"Bud for me please."

"Comin right up. Y'all two sit tight."

The sat sipping there drinks and talking with patrons. Arya still leaned into Gendry's arm and he would trace circles on hers with his thumbs. She never felt happier. They finished up there drinks and left hefty tip for the bartender, and walked back into the parking lot.

The road home was periodically lit with lightening. The atmosphere both in and outside of the car was charged, and the two of them stole glances at each other the whole way home, shy smiles hidden in the shadows.

He finally stopped the truck near his cottage and they hopped out as the thunder rumbled. He walked around back and lowered the tailgate and sat down, intent on watching the remaining fireflies dance in the night.

Before Arya could think of a reason not to, she marched up to Gendry. She stood right between his legs and threw her arms around his neck, lips crashing against his and fingers twining in his thick hair. For a moment she panicked as Gendry pulled back.

Her eyes were full of fear. _For me._ _She's scared I won't kiss her back. She's scared I don't want this. _He never really saw Arya scared, and he didn't want that to start now.

He pulled her back in with such force that she was knocked of her feet and into him. He held her up with strong arms, molding his lips against hers. She tasted of the whiskey and cokes, and he couldn't get enough. Her mouth was hot, but his skin was hotter where she ran her fingers along his biceps. He lightly nipped her bottom lip, and the sound when straight to his groin. The effect she had on him, and the effect he was having on her caused him to be dizzy. He just held her tighter and picked her up off the ground, laying into the bed of his truck. Their tongues battled against each other, both trying to gain ground. The weight of her body against his was one of the best feelings in the world, and he wrapped on of his arms around her tiny waist to pull her closer, the other up on her hair, keeping her mouth firmly against his. She began to grind her hips into his, and he responded with a throaty growl. He felt her smile against his mouth, and he just kissed her deeper. Moments later they broke apart panting. She looked down at him through hooded eyes and lightening flashed. Her once grey eyes were now dark and dilated and he was sure his matched. His blood was boiling and the look she was giving him through those lashes was doing nothing to calm it. Her voice was low and sultry, a way he had never heard it before. He liked it.

"Gendry, I don't want to go home yet."

"Me either Arya… me either."

He pulled her back down and showed her just how badly he meant it.


	10. Chapter 10

The truck squeaked as the two shadows in the night moved about, trailing kisses and jumbled whispers across each other's skin. Gendry had Arya pinned underneath him on the tailgate, the hem of her tank slowly rising higher and higher. He moved his hand to push it up more, but stilled when he heard the slap of a screen door a few doors down. Before the porch light even flicked on Gendry was falling off the tailgate, scrambling away from Arya as if she had turned into some monster. The light when off as quickly as it had come on, but Gendry couldn't hear the smack of the door over the pounding of his heart.

It wouldn't do to have anyone see the lovely Stark daughter rolling around the back of some of the help's pick up truck.

Arya hopped off and lightly smacked Gendry on the back of the head chuckling softly.

"I thought I had grown a third head or something, good gods Gendry. Come on, let's go inside." She helped him stand up and tried to drag him towards his quarters.

"No Arya – " Despite the lack of light, he could see the stricken look on her face. "No, not like that I mean… we can't have anyone see and it getting back to your parents." Her face softened, but still looked sad. "Come… come here, follow me." He motioned towards her with his hand.

Arya just nodded and walked over to him, and much to his surprise, threaded her small fingers through his much larger ones.

Lightening flashed and thunder crashed, illuminating the little john boat tied up at the docks. Gendry glanced down at Arya and caught her smile. He helped her into the boat and sat down with the oars in hand.

It was far too fairy tale like – the songs of the crickets and frogs, the wind of the storm mussing the cattails and reeds, the ripples of the water with each stroke Gendry produced. All too fairy tale like until the last crack of lightening that brought down the torrential rain. Arya just laughed and leaned back, arms spread wide. Gendry laughed along with her, burying his worries for the moment.

_Is this a good idea?_

His strokes became fast, trying to get them off the open water while lightening was striking all around the marshes.

Arya stood up, with surprisingly good balance, and smiled, head thrown back, embracing the hundreds of fat rain drops. The flashes of light illuminated her figure on the water. The tight tank now soaked by water, drenched hair stuck to the curve of her neck and cleavage. Gendry moved the oars, drinking it all in, wishing he could be all of the rain drops kissing her skin. He glanced back up at her when another flash of lightening lit up the world, and felt chills run down his spine. She could never be tamed, and he didn't dare want to try.

Finally he reached the grove of trees and moved the boat along the creek, docking it under the masses of willow branches whipping around them in the wind. Gendry went to take Arya's hand, and was taken aback by her expression.

She looked so… so soft. Her eyes had a gentle look about them, her mouth set at an odd quirk as she attempted to push her wet hair back of her radiant face.

"It's so… so odd. I mean coming here like this, compared to every other time ya know? It was such… such an innocent place for us." She turned her head towards him for a moment, then took a couple steps towards the face in the weirwood. Something about her right now just sounded too unfamiliar, so vulnerable. Gendry fumbled with his words, struggling to make her feel secure once more, something he felt he'd never have to do.

"Arya, we can go back, I'm sorry I should've realized tha-" Before he could finish his rambles, her lips were smashing against his, hungry and searching for something.

He gladly obliged, picking her up off the soggy ground effortlessly as she wound her legs around his waist. One hand cupped the bottom of one of her highs, the other cupping the back of her head. She was so furious and desperate in her kiss, moving her lips as if she had something to prove. Gendry tried to slow the pace, slowly nipping at her lip as he walked towards the base of the weirwood and tree house. His gentleness only caused her to press herself against him harder, grinding her hips against his and pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Gendry timidly set Arya down as her kissed her, not wanting her to get the wrong idea, but there was no way he could manage the ladder whilst holding on to her. At first she let out a grunt, then managed to catch on when she looked where they stopped.

"Anxious are we?"

"Shut… just shut up." Her tiny body flew up the ladder trying to get away from the slight embarrassment.

When Arya got to the landing and opened the door on the second level, she stopped, her breath caught in her lungs. . The tree house looked so utterly perfect. The vines were still creeping through the window with their blooms, creating a perfect and fragrant wildness that went straight to her heart, forever locked in her memories. The masses of spider webs were gone along with the layers of dust and grime, and the whole place was tidied up, but still had its natural essence, its homey messiness accumulated through random collections of her past, _their _past. The only new addition was a wooden crate next to the door. Arya stepped in on the carpet and had another look around, and lit an old oil lamp she had stolen years ago from the attic. There was conveniently oil in the base with matches next to it. She turned around, facing Gendry with a bit of a smirk..

"You… you've been in here recently. Why did you go through all this trouble?" However, she wasn't ready for the sight waiting for her.

Gendry's toned body was bare from the waist up. He held his shirt in his hands, wringing it dry next to the entrance. Arya couldn't stop staring at the soft glow and the reflections of the light against his still wet skin. His muscles flexed as he twisted his shirt, and his mop of hair had glistening drops fall from it, landing on his shoulders and chest, leaving little streams in their wake. She was entranced, surprisingly at a loss for words.

"I, I don't know I mean yea, but I wanted to bring you back here with it all tidied up, proper like ya know, surprise ya." He caught himself and began to spit words faster than she was expecting. "NOT LIKE THAT I mean, not like this! I didn't expect this to happen, I'm glad it did but I didn't plan on it! Not saying you're – "

"Shut up stupid. Just shut up." Arya locked eyes with him and reached for her hemline.

Gendry swallowed and threw a hand out

"Wait.. just… one second. Please?" He went over to the crate and reached down, pulling out a couple old blankets and a pillow tossing one to Arya.

"Weren't planning this were we?" She raised an eyebrow and chuckled, throwing the blanket across the rug.

"Arya I promise – "

"Look at me, I meant it when I said shut up." She watched as his head jerked up, focused only on her. She crossed her arms, and with one fell swoop, stripped off her tank. Gendry's face was an adorable red, burning all way up to his ears, peeking through the dark shaggy tangles. She watched him visibly swallow as his adam's apple bobbed. Arya liked this power, this sensual side to her. Watching Gendry melt before her was alluring. She undid her buttons on her shorts tantalizingly slow, leaving herself only in her lace trimmed silky undergarments, still soaked to the bone.

"I believe we need to even things out Gendry." She gestured at his pants. He nodded frantically and started to fumble with his belt, eventually stumbling out of his jeans, hopping from foot to foot.

Gendry couldn't stop staring. He could see every curve of Arya clear as day in the glow of the lantern, from her collar bones down to her hips, her nipples straining against the thin fabric, down to the water sliding down her thighs. Before he could somehow convince himself this was a dream, he took one long stride towards her and pulled her in with his arms, crushing her against him. He matched her desperation from earlier, not caring about savoring one bit. That notion was thrown to the wind when the clothes hit the floor. All he cared about was the feel, taste, and the sounds of Arya. Gods the sounds. Her little yelps as he pulled her tighter, her moans as he kissed and sucked along her neck, and her gasps as he found her nipples with his thumbs. He could never hear enough. Each sound sent jolts straight to his groin, causing his motions to become more and more frantic.

Arya grabbed at anything her hands could reach, clutching at the muscles beneath her, wet bodies sliding against each other creating heat and friction. Somehow Gendry had guided her down onto the ground with her back against the blankets. She canted her hips upwards wanting more contact, and he happily returned the favor. She dug her nails into his massive shoulders and down his back, causing him to utter her name over and over like he was afraid he'd somehow forget.

Every so often Gendry would guide her head and lips back to his, ceasing her exploration of his body. He needed those soft rosy kisses, those urgent movements at his lips. He wanted her tongue thrashing against his and her hands pulling his neck towards her. She nibbled on his earlobe eliciting a growl, and felt her hot breath tickle him.

"I've wanted this Gendry, for so long."

Gendry dipped his head lower and lower in response, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her breasts. He ran a thumb over the nipples again, rubbing the fabric against them. Before he had a chance to take it of himself though, Arya threw the garment off and was arching her back into his hands. He took one of his large hands and squeezed and caressed one breast, while taking the other erect bit of tender flesh in his mouth, swirling his tongue around, rolling it gently between his teeth. Arya cried his name out and reached for his waist, shoving the remaining fabric down.

He froze.

It's not like he hadn't thought about this before tonight, but… here he was, in the heat of the moment.

"Gendry, don't do this to me, please none of the noble crap, not now."

"Arya I.. I want this, more than you know, but have you ever…."

"No. I waited Gendry."

"I'm not judging Arya, I love that you've made that choice actually, but please, don't waste it, don't throw it away on me."

"Shut up stupid, I waited. For you. Only you."

Gendry looked down, directly at those steely greys he loved so much. He must've heard her wrong. There was no way. Not him. Not some stupid bastard that did her families chores. Not Gendry.

He tried to look away, trying to think of a way to show her that he wasn't deserving of this, that she needed more than himself. He couldn't find any words, and all hope was gone when he felt two tiny arms slip around his waist.

Arya was on her knees behind him, snaking her hands around his torso towards the waistband of his boxers, slowly inching her way down until her hand was around his cock. She began to slowly move it up and down, whispering in his ear.

"Gendry, I know what you're doing, and you better stop." She took her other hand and rubbed circles on his inner thigh with her thumb. He leaned his head back onto her shoulder and she heard that sigh of defeat, her victory.

"Arya, I want this so badly - "

"I noticed."

"Stop, seriously. You're absolutely certain? There's no going back." She began to stoke him a little faster.

"Never been so certain." After one more deep moan, Gendry flipped her over and pulled her panties down, and Arya did the same with his boxers. He held himself over her with his arms, leaving inches between them. His eyebrows were scrunched up and she could see he was still having thoughts.

"Gendry… have you ever done this, had sex?" He opened his eyes, looking directly into hers with such intensity.

"No. I haven't. But I don't want this to be just sex ok?" She raised an eyebrow and motioned to prop herself up on her elbows, but Gendry lowered himself on her, his weight trapping her underneath his. His lips were ever so lightly brushing her ear.

"Arya, I want to make love to you."

She took his lips in hers, slowly massaging them, trying to pour every emotion running through her into that kiss. She felt Gendry's cock against her and she moved her hips forwards in agreement.

Gendry broke the kiss, wanting to watch her face as he entered her. She canted her hips to meet him one more time and he took one hand and placed in on her hip bone, and pushed himself into her.

Her face looked pinched for a moment, but then she relaxed it, still holding his stare. She realized she had been clutching his forearms rather hard and began to move her hands about, caressing all that was in reach.

Gendry never felt it so hard to exert self control as he did right now. Everything below the waist urged him to thrust harder, faster, but he waited, watching Arya's expressions. Slowly he started to pick up the pace, matching his moans with hers as he felt her tight walls about him. The fact she was so wet, for him, only made the experience that much more intoxicating. He began to pull out completely, only to push back into, causing her to arch her back off the floor and grasp wildly at his hair and back. He sucked on her neck then moved over her breasts, bouncing up with each thrust of his hips. Once he licked across her nipples as he filled her again and she cried out his name. it was surely one of the best things he had ever heard, full of need and want and lust. He chanted her name over and over as she continued to buck against him, finding his rhythm at last. She threw her arms out to the side clutching at the blankets, forming fists, and he felt her tighten around him. She bit her lip and Gendry went in to kiss her as she gasped for air. Her warmth, her wetness, the tremors of her walls, it was building so fast, but he found it funny that at a time like this, he still remembered his manners.

_Ladies first._

Arya came with a scream and with her back bending well off the floor, legs kicking beneath him, while Gendry grabbed wildly at her hips, thrusting himself into her again and again as she rode her after shocks. He felt as if fire were in his veins and his vision went white as he came, falling down on top of her, still careful not to put his full weight on her.

Both of them traced fingers along damp hot skin, chests heaving. Gendry felt Arya turn into him and place a thin arm across his waist, and he pulled her against his chest, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. She replied with one of her own on his sternum, mumbling something incoherent.

Gendry scratched her back idly, running through the events of the last hours in his mind. He had a million things he wanted to say, but for some reason felt she should be the first to speak. _She'd like that, controlling the conversation. _He began to stroke her hair, and chuckled when he heard soft snores.

_Of course._

Arya was fast asleep against him, arms propped on his chest and her body, slowly rising and falling. He laughed and gently rolled away, walking to the vine covered window, plucking a strand of yellow honeysuckle. He turned and put out the lamp, looking back at Arya. Her body was glowing in the soft light of the moon peeking through the window, the storm finally having ridden through. He was mesmerized by the silhouette of the curves of her shoulders, down to her waist, filling back out at her hips and stretching down along her lean legs. He felt like if he stared any longer she'd wake, knowing what he was doing, and call him some name. He smiled at the thought and knelt down, putting the flowers behind her ear into the mess of dark hair spread across the pillow, as he kissed her heated cheek tenderly. He pulled the blanket over them and as he went to cuddle Arya, she rolled into his embrace of her own accord. It didn't take him long to be lulled into the best, most content sleep of his life.


End file.
